Brotherly Bonds
by Just1Gengar
Summary: Three brothers just trying to live the best to their lives in the world after their "incident." As the older two brothers try to so desperately hide the truth from their youngest brother who was too young to recall it. Together they find out truths about the "incident" and their lives. Join a gastly, haunter, and gengar who live knowing the secrets of the "incident."
1. Chapter 1:A New Start

**Hi this is my first story on this website so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The main 3 characters are going to be...**

 **Kano-Gengar**

 **Kuro-Haunter**

 **Keno-Gastly**

 **I know they're very similar but mean I'm not creative with names so whatever.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **15 Years ago**

 **Kano's POV**

"I think we're in the clear Kuro." I said to my brother who was a white haunter with red eyes and was currently wearing a black sweater and gloves.

"Yeah I think we are." Kuro said. "Is Keno okay?" I looked into my right hand and see my little brother breathing deeply wrapped in his favorite blue blanket.

"Yeah he's fine." I told Kuro. "Besides us drugging him, he should be fine."

"Alright then I guess we can make a brand new start here somewhere." Kuro stated.

"Yeah a brand new start." I chuckled when I said that thinking about all the insanity that just happened and then go to a new life. We seem to have ran into a rather large cave craved into a mountain. We just kept walking, not even talking about anything and especially not that "incident" that happened like a few days ago. We just kept walking. Walking away from "it". until...

"Hey bro c'mon, I see some light!" Kuro eagerly yelled at me who was a few meter a head of me.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" I shouted and start running towards him. We reached the exit of the cave and looked around.

"Wow." My brother stated observing the area. "It's wonderful." And indeed it was with grass and tress growing, cities and towns all over the place with Pokemon living peacefully. Definitely a step up from the hellhole we came out of.

"Yeah it's a shame that they would only see me as a freak right now with my mechanical body right now." I sadly told Kuro. My limbs were completely machine and my right eye was mechanical. The only part of that was not robotic was my hips, gut, and a majority of my head.

"Oh right yeah." My brother simply stated and sounding heartbroken from hearing that. "Well mean dad taught you how to hide your robotic body didn't he? Couldn't you just do that."

"Yeah thats what I plan to do." I said. "however, its going to take a few hours so in the meantime, why don't you take yourself and your brother to a nearby city or town? I'm sure you two can find some food or anything really to support our new life."

"Alright sounds like a plan, I'll get going." Kuro smirked. I handed him Keno and some poke dollars and Kuro started walking towards a city.

"Oh and one thing bro." I said. He looked at me. "Be careful okay?" He nodded and started walking once again while I got started on making my cloak suit.

 **Kuro's POV**

I took off to the nearest city to explore with my brother in my hands. I walked around examining the area seeing all sorts and interesting and new things that I never seen even before the "incident" like these things they called "oran berry pie" and "cheri berry cake." I spent some poke dollars on it and moved on.

I looked around and found a girl, a kirlia in a black dress and black gloves with blue hair dancing in the town square. First time I ever seen a kirlia and simply just watched her dance along with the rest of the crowd. However I've noticed that some Pokemon have been glancing at me which I was't surprised by simply due that I'm a white haunter. I simply stood there and watch the kirlia dance for like 2 hours until she notice me.

"I'm sorry but, are you lost? She asked snapping myself out of my transition

"Oh umm, no." I nervously said. Strange I was usually never nervous to anybody, why now? "I was just watching you dance thats all."

"Well you seem new here." she stated. "Let me show you around, my name is Kyla."

"hey Kyla, I'm-" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell her my name as I could put her in danger as well.

"Umm hello?" Kyla questioned.

"Oh umm, yeah uhh, sorry for that." I said. "My name is Kuro and this is my brother Keno." raising my hands with Keno in them.

"Well Kuro why don't I sh-" Kyla was cut off.

"There you are bro!" I recognize that voice.

"Oh hey Kano how's it going?" I saw walk up to me with his cloaked suit as I tried to act like my usually right now.

"I'm doing fine!" Kano said. "You done exploring the city?"

"Well I made some pro-" Kano pushed and grabbed me and said "Alright lets head home why don't we?" As I was pulled away from Kyla.

 **Kyla's POV**

As I watched that white haunter be pulled away by his brother I thought to myself that he wasn't like any of the other boys I've met. He was much more mature than most and he seem around the same age as me. Maybe he isn't but, his voice definitely showed some maturity.

When I first saw him staring at me I thought he was a creep or something until I notice the small gastly in his hands. I decided to see what was up with the white haunter and walked up to him. He did seem a little nervous when I walked up to him. He did hide it fairly well but, I was still able to see through it as if he was transparent. Kuro appears to be a friendly haunter who just wanted to have fun.

I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again but if I do, I'll make sure I ask him about his two brothers as they seem just as different as them if not more different.


	2. Chapter 2:Arguments

**-Author's Notes-**

 **First off I just want to thank St Elmo's Fire for his advice and words to allow me to become a better writer as I am looking for room to improve as that's the main reason why I decided to make this fan fiction account in the first place was to improve. I'm very grateful for you telling me errors and why they're errors so big thanks to St Elmo's Fire**

 **Second, I might not be as active this week as well due to a large amount of testing I'll be doing in school.**

 **thirdly, I forgot to mention their age, so** **oops my bad.  
** **Keno would now be 18, Kuro is 23, and Kano is 26.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this second chapter.  
**

 **P.S. took me forever to find how to make this horizontal line XD**

* * *

 **Present Day.**

 **Keno**

I left the house and just simply walked around the town watching a bedrill talking to a butterfree about the weather, a machamp who wanted to arm wrestle a hitmonchan, and a snorlax just eating every free sample. I honestly don't bother with what they're doing as I don't have interest in any of the things they're doing.

I just simply walked around, waiting for my two brothers to stop arguing in the house. As I sat down by a tree, I started thinking about dad as that was what they were arguing about. _dad_. That word kept on appearing in my head ever since my brothers' argument 2 years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was walking back from school and got to me and my brothers' house. It was a grey two story building that looked like any normal house with a basement that served to be my oldest brother's laboratory with machinery and robots galore. That part of the house wasn't quite done being constructed around this time and was finished about a year later. I then proceeded to walk up to the door to knock, but then, I heard arguing going on the other side of the door.

"Keno deserves to know the truth Kano! How much longer do you plan to keep the _incident_ a secret from him!"

that word again, _incident_. My two older brothers keep mentioning that word over and over, but, never telling him what it is or means.

"He doesn't need to know right now! He's got a future up ahead, big and bright! We don't need him stressing out on the fact that he could be _killed any moment!"_

I froze at those words. " _killed any moment..."_ I whispered to myself.

"That's exactly my point! If he could be killed any moment, we should warn him at least," I hear Kuro practically screaming at Kano.

"True but don't you remember what happened when dad found out the truth? He got slaughtered! Do you want that to happen to Keno," Kano's voice boomed through the door.

I decided to open the door thinking I've heard enough of their fighting. "What's going on here?"

They both look at me surprised which was expected.

"N-nothing, just me and your bro talking about you and your future," Kano said with a glare at Kuro.

Kuro glared back as his usual vengeful fueled eyes. We just kind of sat there for a good minute or so before I decided to break the silence.

"So what can kill me any moment?"

More silence.

I could've sworn I saw Kano mouthed the word _shit._ Kuro was the one who decided to answer.

"Well you see, Theres been hunters hunting our dad and all of us for a very long time because of that _incident_ ," Kuro finally confessed a little bit of information about the _incident_ after 13 long years.

I was still hungry for more information so I asked "How are we involved in the incident?"

Kuro started "Well, we were tes-" but never finished and was interrupted by Kano.

"He doesn't need to know that!" Kano told him. "It would break him apart."

Kuro thought about it and nodded "alright, I won't tell him."

I decided to silently walk downstairs into my room afterwards that since I can't cough up more information about the incident anytime soon sadly. They didn't even try to talk to me after that.

* * *

I've always wondered what happened to my father as I never knew him. I was hoping my brothers would tell me about him and what was he like but, they seem to sad to talk about him.

I also thought about my own life and what my brothers said. My life is at risk right now just like theirs. Ever since that conversation, I've been very hesitant about even speaking to anyone about me. I tried to avoid doing any talking to anybody who isn't my brothers. I put my faith into my brothers as they have treated and taken care of me. _Just like a family would._ However, I can't help not trusting them for some reason. My gut has always told me to trust those two but, my mind tells me that they will _betray_ you. It hurts me to think of that way but, just the way on how they do anything to prevent me from knowing anything on what happened in the incident, really makes me suspicious on if they are truly family.

I saw a muk walking by me saying "Do you know where Okuma City is?"

I simply walked away, leaving the muk very confused.

When I return home, I hear Kuro dealing with complaints about my behavior at school. Something about not participating in any of the social acts or not lending a helping hand.

Ha, as if I cared about that of all things going on in this fucking weird life. I went downstairs and looked at all the weird robots and machines moving around doing tests on dummies. The robots looked like a human(whatever that is) just with robot parts. The robots all came by me in a line asking me something? I really don't know what they're saying as Kano made them speak in this really weird language that just contains a dot and dash. So I only hear dot, dot, dot, dash, dash, dot, dot or something like that. I just ignored them as I normally do with everything and went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and hopefully I made some improvements in my writing.  
I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
